


Sonrisas en Luna Nueva

by mirambella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo peor es que juraría que ha sonreído por “algo que él ha dicho” y eso es aún más raro. No es que tenga una teoría ni nada, pero es luna nueva y a lo mejor el lobo está en un buen momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonrisas en Luna Nueva

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez y he empezado con algo fácil, pero creo que bonito. Gracias a las que lean y comenten, de verdad!!

 

              Un día lo mira (bueno, no lo está mirando, mira en esa dirección que casualmente es la suya) y cree que le ha visto sonreír. Debe ir puesto de azúcar porque Derek no sonríe. A veces se ríe, pero es una risa sarcástica, astuta. Suele gritar, bastante. A veces le coge de la manga, porque siempre las lleva ligeramente largas. Lo aparta del peligro casi siempre con un empujón, lo resguarda escondiéndose en una advertencia,  pero definitivamente no sonríe.

             Lo peor es que juraría que ha sonreído por “algo que él ha dicho” y eso es aún más raro. No es que tenga una teoría ni nada, pero es luna nueva y a lo mejor el lobo está en un buen momento. No es tan descabellado. La luna llena lo vuelve increíblemente irritable ¿Por qué no iba a relajarlo todo lo contrario?

             Vuelve a mirarlo, obviamente sólo para comprobar su teoría, y todas las bases se caen desde el rascacielos que se ha formado en su mente. Stiles suele pecar de impulsivo, pero no está ciego. Está seguro de que ahí está, otra vez, una sonrisa relajada y dulce, marcada en las facciones más humanas que nunca haya visto. No sabe que le está pasando al alfa por la cabeza, pero definitivamente es Derek el que sonríe. El chico.

             Sus ojos se encuentran y nada parece casualidad. Hay verde, azul, lluvia, gris (¿De qué color son sus ojos?) en su mirada y el gesto vuelve a repetirse, como si tuviera el poder de leerle la mente, como si le dijera sin palabras “esta sonrisa es tuya”.

             Podría correr. Largarse con una excusa no parece demasiado difícil. Puede fingir que se encuentra mal y que no tiene tiempo para hablar de “una manada de alfas que se acerca”. Después de todo él no es ni alfa, ni beta, ni ninguna otra letra griega, sólo es Stiles, y Stiles hace todo lo contrarío a lo que le promete a su cabeza.

             Y sonríe. Sonríe poniéndose automáticamente rojo y tira el mapa por los aires, pisa a Scott y le arrea un mochilazo a Isaac antes de que sus pies empiecen a levantar la tierra por la que camina, con tanta fuerza que crea nubes dispersas de polvo a su alrededor. Tal vez pueda llegar andando a casa, porque ni siquiera ha pensado que su coche sigue en el taller. Demonios, nunca se ha sentido tan extraño (y se siente extraño bastante a menudo)

             De repente un brazo le agarra de la manga y podría jurar que es un brazo fuerte. Stiles no es un hombre lobo, pero no tiene que volverse para saber quién es, porque lo huele. Sería capaz de hacerlo a kilómetros. Maldice no llevar ropa más ajustada, una vez más. Maldice no tener un físico como el de Jackson, el de Derek o incluso el de Sott, aunque reconoce que pasarse el año huyendo le ha ayudado bastante. Quiere dejar de sentir que nunca es suficiente tanto como quiere que su cuerpo deje de mandar señales que le vuelven vulnerable ante personas mucho más fuertes que él. Ante una persona que no debería hacerle sentir así.

-       Stiles –su nombre. Es lo primero que oye, aunque está seguro de que la voz de Derek se volverá ronca cuando le grite y le diga lo mucho que le cuesta seguir con el plan por su culpa.

Tiene que volverse y enfrentar esos ojos que ya no serán agua, hierba, luz. Unos ojos que se llenan de sangre cuando el alfa se enfada.

      Sin embargo, sólo hay tranquilidad y sosiego en ellos, pinceladas de verde y turquesa.

-       Recuérdame que no sea tan brusco contigo la próxima vez -¿Era su voz tan frágil, su gesto tan contenido?

-       Cualquier entrenamiento es menos peligroso que la realidad, créeme –levanta una ceja y no entiende porqué, pero es como si algo hubiera hecho clic en Derek y ya no quisiera reventarle la cabeza a cada momento.

      Lo suelta y Stiles se siente liberado. No se había dado cuenta, pero sus dedos le quemaban por debajo de la tela. Sus ojos avellana se reencuentran con los del alfa y Derek le demuestra que no se estaba imaginando nada. Su cara se endulza con una sonrisa más contenida, a sabiendas de que están solos esta vez, en ese bosque que es su casa cuando no sabe a donde ir. Sabiendo que puede verle y que va a hacerlo.

      Se aleja y Stiles se encuentra pensando que su andar es elegante, como un animal majestuoso y dirigente. Tiene que tener cara de pánfilo y sus pensamientos no lo están ayudando, pues cuando Derek se vuelve ya no intenta disimular y podría jurar que se ha reído. Una risa sonora que alborota a los pájaros.

-       ¿Sabes? A veces eres incluso gracioso. Si te esperas, te llevo a casa.

      Es una invitación, no una orden y Stiles se encuentra a sí mismo sonriendo como si Derek fuera un espejo donde mirarse. No sabe cómo ha pasado, ni a qué se debe, pero él, el adolescente patoso, el mortal, ha conseguido hacerle reír.

Definitivamente, tiene que ser la luna.

 

             


End file.
